


Right Where He Wanted Him

by angelus2hot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: come_at_once, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John innocently eats a banana... or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where He Wanted Him

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Right Where He Wanted Him  
>  **Fandom:** Sherlock(BBC)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 523  
>  **Summary:** John innocently eats a banana... or does he?  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'You Are What You Eat' at come_at_once

Out of the corner of his eye, Sherlock silently watched as John began to peel a banana. _Didn't he just eat breakfast?_ His mouth parted with a soft 'oh' and his eyes widened when John slowly slid the banana past his lips. Sherlock couldn't stop himself from shifting in his chair. _Why was that so hot?_

John raised his head and looked straight into Sherlock’s eyes as he popped the last bite in his mouth before he dropped to his knees in front of him. Quietly he laid his hand on Sherlock’s knee and shifted his weight. With a questioning look on his face John slid his hand along the inseam of Sherlock’s pants as he waited for an answer, encouragement, anything to let him know his friend wanted... needed this as much as he did.

A short nod of his head was the only thing Sherlock could manage. He was too transfixed by the sight before him; John between his legs, his fingers caressing the length of his erection through his pants. 

Sherlock tossed his head back, a soft moan echoed around the room as John slowly slid the zipper down. “John, I didn’t know you would... Do you really...?” His question trailed off into nothingness, a garbled moan erupting from his throat as John took him in his mouth.

With agonizing slowness John began to run his tongue along the length of Sherlock’s cock before sucking him back deep into his mouth until he hit the back of his throat. His cheeks hollowed as over and over he brought Sherlock closer to the brink of his orgasm.

Sherlock screwed his eyes shut tight as sensation after wild sensation bombarded his body and his hips thrust higher urging John to take his cock deeper into the warm cavern of his mouth.

A hum began deep in John’s throat vibrating Sherlock’s cock. John sucked harder, pulling deeper making his body tremble with pleasure racing through his body, every cell, and every muscle screaming for release.

John's name was a soft whisper on his lips as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body. Finally, when he thought he couldn't stand it any longer his orgasm ripped from him, and he slumped back in his chair completely sated and stared at John with a look of wonder on his face.

He leaned back on his heels, licked his lips and stared at Sherlock as he answered his earlier question. “You know what they say.” At the confused look quickly spreading on Sherlock’s face John continued, “You are what you eat.”

Sherlock knew he was beyond smart but somehow he just didn’t get it. _How did eating a banana translate into what John had just done?_

Soft laughter bubbled up within John at the look on Sherlock’s face. He had finally found something he knew that Sherlock didn’t. He stood and held out his hand. With a smile on his face he pulled Sherlock to his feet and into his arms. “I’ll explain later.” But any explanations would have to wait until later, much later. He finally had Sherlock right where he wanted him.


End file.
